


【FF7SC】格式化‧５

by nataku_s83584



Category: FF7SC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataku_s83584/pseuds/nataku_s83584
Kudos: 2





	【FF7SC】格式化‧５

【FF7SC】格式化‧５

－－－－－

在現今石油資源被利用開發，既有的煤礦雖說還是必須，可產量卻不比過去鼎盛反而逐年下滑。在北可利爾，已有開採煤礦足足50餘年的華萊士家族最為首當期衝，僅靠著地理優勢壟斷世界煤礦居出口之冠，但在石油當道之下，不免多少受到衝擊。

華萊士煤礦產業一向單傳，傳至巴雷特時，由米德加神羅集團旗下所管轄某處煉油廠發生意外，風聲指向這起事故是煤礦大亨華萊士家所為。之所以被點名，不外乎煤礦長期受石油打壓，在這太平盛世之下，華萊士直接被推上風口浪尖。

當各界批評聲浪一陣撻伐，希望華萊士產業出面說明同時，米德加神羅集團發出聲明稿誓言調查發生原因，敞若為華萊士煤礦所為，除了譴責以外，不排除採取收購或其餘任何手段獲得北可利爾煤礦產業開發權。

重話已說出口，但華萊士產業卻還是無相關人士人出面說明。

－－－－－

重工業北可利爾城位處西大陸中心，是該陸重要的城鎮中心，交通四通八達，在米德加尚未發展前就頗具規模，至今依舊不減當年風采。

而使北可利爾成為西大陸重地的非華萊士家族莫屬，一脈單傳的煤礦產業現今已傳位於巴雷特之手。

但即便是礦產大亨，巴雷特卻有件令他著急不已的事在煩惱著。

他的已故友人遺孤瑪琳在某次爭吵中離家出走了。

「還沒找到嗎…。」

重金聘請職業偵探，網羅各單位偵查北可利爾附近有沒有找到年約10歲出頭小女孩，一個禮拜過去還是無聲無息。

巴雷特不只一次臭罵自己那張管不住的臭嘴，可他就是脾氣一來，嘴巴不經腦子的什麼都說出口了，氣得瑪琳奪門而出再也沒回來。

焦急擔心又害怕，平時看上去一條漢子的巴雷特現在看上去萎靡頹喪，眉心一輪緊緊皺起，時不時嘆著氣，為了瑪琳快操碎心。

副手傑西在地圖上劃掉搜查點，嘆了口氣。

「附近能找的都找了，要不再將範圍拉大點？」

「這小女孩是還要不要回來了！回來非好好打一頓！」

說是那麼說，但巴雷特可從沒打過她。

熟知巴雷特嘴硬心軟的傑西白了一眼，她看著巴雷特罵歸罵卻一臉愁容的頹廢樣子也不好再挖苦他，搖搖頭硬著頭皮走出辦公室，還是找人要緊。

－－－－－

蒂法遇見瑪琳是在一個禮拜前。

尼布爾海姆出身，20出頭的少女，臉蛋精緻水靈透出一股英氣，黑白衣著簡約看上去落落大方。

小時後因貪玩曾攀上山頭遇魔物侵害受過傷，這陰影一直在她心裡揮之不去，直至長大後僅靠自己不斷查證推敲下，認為魔物是因棲息環境受人為迫害才導致傾巢而出。也因此，她步出家鄉，為了能否讓魔物與人類和平共存而努力。

幾番波折，她來到了北可利爾，也碰巧偶遇了從家裡跑出來的瑪琳。

小女孩在路上邊跑邊哭，時不時抽著哽咽，雙眼發紅漲著紅臉，蒂法忍不住上前安慰她，哪知兩人一見如故。

幾番安慰著，蒂法張望附近是否有能坐著休息的地方，看見街角一處咖啡廳，引著瑪琳過去後再談。

「叔叔很壞！他總是扯著我的頭皮！」

「也許是力道拿捏上失手了呀。」

「他總是說自己是對的，根本不聽我的意見，硬要把討厭吃的青椒挖給我…，明明是他自己不吃還說我挑食！」

以手指做梳，蒂法輕輕微笑幫瑪琳半長的髮一點點靠攏聚集，力道放軟為她紮了個辮子。

「挑食可不是小孩的專利喔～。」

「對啊！可要是那麼說他又臉上掛不住，臉都氣鼓鼓的。」

瑪琳雙手插上腰，鼓著嘴模仿，蒂法輕笑出聲，這才放下手跟著笑了出來。

「姐姐妳真好，聽我抱怨這些……。」

「沒關係的喔！說出來心情不是也好受一些嗎？」

「嗯！我在叔叔那都沒有可以說話的人，都是像叔叔那樣的臭男生，不過傑西姐姐也很照顧我。」

蒂法替兩人點了些飲料，瑪琳有一句沒一句的說著，蒂法也因小時候家鄉沒同齡也沒其他女孩子而與瑪琳異常親近相談甚歡。

她聽著瑪琳因父母身故而由叔叔撫養，來北可利爾人生地不熟也無其他同齡孩子陪伴，身邊大人們也都忙著自己的事很少顧上她，造就她儼然一副小大人的樣子。

「那姐姐又為什麼來北可利爾呢？」

「瑪琳知道魔物嗎？」

「知道…，就是魔物殺掉了爸爸媽媽的。」

「…對不起。」

「嗯嗯，沒關係的。」

蒂法看瑪琳裝作若無其事將飲料含在嘴裡，過了會才吞下。知曉這不是個讓人愉快的話題，也稍微暫緩幾秒才繼續說下去。

「其實姐姐就是為了魔物來的。」

「欸？」

「魔物之所以侵害，也許是因為棲息環境被人為迫害所導致的…雖然只是猜測，不過我想，要是能有甚麼辦法讓大家知道這一點，也許就不會再有那麼多遺憾了。」

「要是早些知道的話，爸爸媽媽也不會被魔物攻擊，對嗎？」

瑪琳像是急需瞭解般搶著搭話，蒂法微笑看向她，瑪琳的心地善良打動了自己。

「嗯！如果能改善目前狀況的話…。」

「瑪琳也想幫忙！」

「欸！？」

「雖然瑪琳不知道自己能做什麼…。」

「呵呵！瑪琳有這份心就好了。」

「…也許叔叔可以幫忙。」

「瑪琳不是在跟叔叔生氣嗎？」

「嗯，生氣！但是姐姐想做的事情是好的事情，瑪琳可以為了姐姐去找叔叔！」

一提到叔叔又忍不住嘟起嘴，瑪琳知道無法為姐姐做些什麼，也許叔叔比較有辦法幫忙。

「不用那麼麻煩沒關係的。」

「一點也不，只是…。」

「只是？」

「不想那麼快回去…。」

想幫忙沒錯，可跟叔叔生氣又是另一回事！

「這樣真的好嗎？」

「瑪琳還是很生氣哦。」

「嗯…瑪琳不回家，姐姐也會擔心的。」

「那就暫時跟著姐姐可以嗎？」

「欸！？」

不是不能理解瑪琳那點心思，自己以前為了跑上山去偷看那些魔物時也跟父親吵了好幾次，離家幾天也成了家常便飯。

「不能嗎？」

小女孩水汪汪大眼裡寫滿希冀，略為哀傷的神色讓蒂法一時之間竟難以拒絕。

「唔…那…瑪琳，氣消了就要乖乖回家喔，叔叔雖然兇了妳，但也會擔心的。」

「嗯！」

「約定好哦！」

「姐姐最棒！」

終歸還是答應了，好在瑪琳是遇到了自己。與其放任她在外遊蕩，還不如自己暫時收留她比較好。

－－－－－

巴雷特沒回家，空蕩蕩沒有瑪琳的屋子讓他倍感焦慮，一個禮拜過去了，用盡方法就是找不到瑪琳，讓他只能朝最壞的打算去思考。

不是說巴雷特太消極，而是他那單細胞腦袋想破頭就只能想到這地步。

他寧願去酒吧買醉也不想回去面對沒有瑪琳的家，希望能藉由酒精沉澱一下這禮拜腦袋發脹擔心苦惱的心情。

「喂，老樣子。」

「還沒找到瑪琳嗎？」

酒吧老闆比格斯看見熟面孔，右手一把架起伏特加，左手劃過杯子看都沒看就將伏特加傾倒，不到幾秒一杯酒啪的一聲放上吧台。

「別提了，哪壺不開提哪壺。」

「小女孩能跑多遠？大不了哪天回來還帶了個胖娃娃來見你。」

「敢情你找抽啊，瑪琳才幾歲你就咒我！」

「欸欸，別一來就大動肝火。」

「你馬的閉上你個嘴。」

話至此，比格斯臉上扯了個笑，瞭解巴雷特那性子也不多說了，轉頭將流水台那些杯子洗一洗。

「你說她能跑哪？我就不懂了，才唸個幾句有必要這麼生氣？」

「是你叫我閉嘴的，我就不說話了。」

「……你馬的，真會挑時候。」

「別再談瑪琳了。最近來了個美女，大夥見了都念念不忘呢。」

「怎麼扯的扯到女人身上了？」

「你家瑪琳就不是女的？」

「她是個孩子！該死的！」

「我說你啊，真不打算找個女人管管你？就算是幫你帶著瑪琳也總好過整天吵個沒完吧？」

「……我心思可都放在家業上了，哪來閒情逸致？你讓我下面的喝西北風啊。」

「哪能啊，你爸在你這時候早就蹦出你了。」

「總有一天撕爛你個臭嘴。」

「到時沒人搭理你你還不後悔啊…，她來了。」

「我還…啥？」

老闆整個目光越過巴雷特後方，巴雷特努努嘴，只能自討沒趣轉身去看，赫然看見一位漂亮妹子穿著一身黑白幹練衣裳。

還有在她身後的瑪琳。

「瑪琳！」

「…叔叔。」

巴雷特瞬間從吧台位子站起，慌張的衝向瑪琳一把將她用力抱起。

「你讓我好找！」

「叔叔你鬍子好刺！」

「是叔叔不好…瑪琳妳可別再亂跑了！」

比格斯在後邊說著風涼話，巴雷特你不是說了找到要抓起來打嗎，巴雷特一惱羞急忙說著疼都來不及了還打啥！

蒂法看那魁梧大漢此時眼眶泛紅笑著，自己也微微一笑，小女孩總算是願意回叔叔身邊，為此還苦口婆心勸說了一番。

直到確認瑪琳好端端的沒出啥事才收起擔憂，孩子回來了比什麼事都好，仗著愉悅心情大嗓門嚷嚷著今晚酒錢自個包了，酒吧裡幾名酒客高興地拍手叫好。

「謝謝妳帶瑪琳回來。」

巴雷特還笑著，忽略掉瑪琳不斷張手擋住他那滿鬍渣的臉，開口向蒂法道謝。

蒂法簡單自我介紹，瑪琳架開那隻抱住自己的大手，蹦跳落地跑到蒂法跟前緊緊抓住她下擺。

「這幾天都是姐姐照顧了我，叔叔你可不能生姐姐的氣！」

「感謝都來不及了還生氣，就你那大小姐脾氣人家收留你就謝天謝地了！」

「叔叔！」

「哈哈哈！」

瑪琳聽了只能鼓著臉生氣，蒂法笑著摸摸她的頭。

「瑪琳很乖，我們就像是好姐妹般，對吧？」

「嗯！哪像叔叔總是欺負我！」

「瑪琳妳…唉！」

巴雷特冏破騷著腦袋，只能苦笑，比格斯老早在吧台後笑的人仰馬翻。

－－－－－

幾天後，輾轉從瑪琳口中知曉蒂法是為了魔物而來，巴雷特聽聞後表示贊同，對這年輕女子多了一份敬意。

他知道蒂法的想法與觀念是正確的，但這僅僅是份理想，處於目前來說，她所要達成這份理念還有很長一段路要走。

他想幫助蒂法，算是報答她照顧瑪琳。

不過巴雷特也知道自己無法做些什麼，他太瞭解自己那顆單細胞腦袋。

還是得將大夥都叫來談談比較可行啊。

於是乎，巴雷特將人手一一叫來。多年幫助自己的副手傑西，情報販子比格斯，精通電腦科技的威奇，還有想讓世界變美好的蒂法。

五人在比格斯酒吧樓下徹夜暢談，直到日出。

－－－－－

隔日，北可利爾城內廣場一大早就擠滿了人，華萊士產業大樓外的電視牆放出新聞，當新聞爆出位處朱農外海那間海上煉油廠爆炸時，剛從酒吧走出廣場五人看傻了眼，面面相覷。

昨晚他們才看著蒂法收集來的資料，顯示神羅集團開採的石油對生態造成浩劫，因管線老舊年久失修所導致原油溢出，波及附近河流與土壤，受影響的河流浮上油光，河內魚兒暴斃翻肚浮起根本無法使用，受污染的土壤也害作物無法生長，整片農地枯死無法再行種植。

這些被石油污染受害的地區逐年增長，但神羅卻對此不聞不問，也因此讓為了世界和平共存為願景的蒂法，在這些年對神羅集團印象更差了。

要想改變現況，就必須付諸實際行動讓神羅集團意識到這個問題。

可就當五人還未有共識該如何發起行動時，煉油廠就爆發了。

「這又是一場浩劫…。」

蒂法看著新聞喃喃自語，煉油廠炸了，想必造成原油溢出，屆時整個朱農港都將陷入生態危機。

神羅會怎麼做？

是放任原油在海上漂浮，還是派遣人力進行打撈？

「喂喂喂喂…那不是神羅集團的煉油廠嗎！」

「首都米德加城的神羅啊…。」

「居然爆炸了！」

「是人為嗎？」

「天啊我妻小住在朱農啊！」

「不是說那裡很安全？」

「喔不我要回朱農看看。」

「其他煉油廠也會爆炸嗎？！」

廣場人聲沸騰此起彼落，眾人皆議論紛紛，有擔憂的，害怕擔心的，各種焦慮心急的情緒掛在臉上，也包含了五人。

他們面色凝重不發一語，正默默離開廣場，某個碎言細語傳了過來，巴雷特雙手握拳，眉心隆起。

「如果說開採石油風險極高，那麼煤礦呢？」

「北可利爾出過幾次爆炸意外那是眾所皆知的。」

「雖是沒啥傷亡傳出，但也說不上安全吧。」

「要是連北可利爾都炸了…。」

一個爆炸所傳出的衍生惡論襲擊而上，巴雷特停住步伐站在原地，滿是怒容。傑西見狀連忙上前拉扯巴雷特手臂要他快走，可巴雷特就像是生根似的，怎麼拉跩都絲紋不動。

「巴雷特！別在這節骨眼較真了！」

傑西壓低音量焦急在巴雷特身邊低語，可惜巴雷特緊握住的雙手越握越緊，直到…

「北可利爾的煤礦不一直是華萊士壟斷的？」

「是啊，那幾次粉塵爆炸也沒見他們出來道歉。」

「沒出人命就行啦，照常開採照樣賺錢。」

這些言論如同利針一句句刺進巴雷特，面對這些傷人言語，巴雷特終究壓不下怒氣，大手一揮害得傑西被甩落地上。

「你們！胡說什麼！」

「…！」

「嘿！那是巴雷特！」

「快走！」

擁擠的廣場在巴雷特附近空出了圈，傑西跌落在地，其餘三人呆然看著巴雷特怒不可遏的臉，眾人壓低聲量開始低語，漸漸走避。

蒂法看著巴雷特因憤怒而起伏的胸口，仔細聽見那些離開的人偷偷說著爆炸也許是華萊士所做的，畢竟華萊士與神羅同為競爭對手，會出這種事搞不好是人為因素云云。

她只能默默將傑西攙扶起，面對巴雷特，她卻什麼都不能做。

「可惡！」

烙下一句怒吼，巴雷特就這麼丟下眾人離開。

－－－－－

煉油廠爆炸，神羅第一時間將朱農維安等級升至最高，從米德加調派高階消防軍警醫護人員也在第一時間抵達，協同朱農當地展開救援行動。

年事已高的派森登也將兒子盧法斯一同指派到朱農協助調動，另外下達塔克斯暗中調查這起事故發生主因，指示拉扎德調動神羅戰士到場支援。

文森特抓了兩名塔克斯與自己到場，兩名神羅戰士隨後也到達朱農。

－－－－－

隨著溢出原油在海平面載浮載沉，大火順勢延燒，由朱農港口整個望去，火勢在海面上燒成一片直線，建築早在爆炸時成了廢墟，在火中慢慢沉入海面下。

消防人員搭著橡皮艇緩緩靠近，但礙於火勢猛烈，遲遲無法深入其中，就怕受波及造成更多傷亡。

文森特面對此等狀況，一時之間也無他法，只能等待海面上原油燒盡，才有可能執行調查。

冷不防，身後一陣噼啪響，他回頭一看，一個美麗卻渾身青藍體透的女子身著幾塊布匹飄來，唇邊帶著輕笑，微微的，像是隨風飄至空中。

瞬間，空氣彷彿凝結，大氣在半空成了水霧，整個直飄向海平面，突然在大火之上下起冰結暴雨。

「…是濕婆啊。」

「啊。」

克勞德走進文森特，右手中透出藍光。

大火在濕婆現身後得到舒緩，受原油波及的範圍被碎冰凍結在內，火在裡面翻滾，海受熱沸騰，被圈住的範圍由外至內縮小，直到燃燒殆盡，救援人員終於得以利用濕婆在海上凝結的碎冰處緩緩靠近。

「來的真是時候。」

「傑尼希斯，安吉爾也來了，你能派遣他們幫忙。」

將召喚石收起，克勞德拿出治療石給文森特，意在救援人員回來時能派上用場。

「…這個先不談。」

收下後，文森特再度看向海平面，左眉皺了一下。

「有甚麼頭緒？」

「如果只是意外就好辦了。」

「你正猜測是人為。」

「嗯。剛到就聽聞幾個風聲，大多無關緊要，但有個…。」

文森特頓了頓，彷彿憶起什麼，卻又搖頭。

「…你想起雪崩？」

「沒錯，有人臆測該爆炸是華萊士煤礦產業現任當家所為。」

藍眼澀縮，克勞德皺起眉心，不自覺低了低頭。

「你我都知道現在接手的是巴雷特。」

「…我由衷希望是場意外，克勞德。」

「也許吧，等我消息。」

轉身正要走，身旁文森特思索著前來的兩名神羅戰士，像是想到什麼，急忙將正要離開的克勞德攔下。

「賽菲羅斯沒跟你一起來。」

「你認為我會將他放在我看不到的地方？」

「絕不。」

「那就是了。」

克勞德望向碼頭，文森特隨克勞德目光看去，剛滿20歲的賽菲羅斯正看著這裡，港邊風大，將他一襲銀髮吹起，發現兩人注目，唇邊微微泛起笑容。

「以後我去哪，他也只能待在哪。」

「…還記得星球毀滅前我說的？」

「什麼？」

「踹翻棺材時…你騙不了你自己，克勞德。」

「…饒了我吧。」

抬腳走回碼頭，這次文森特沒再阻攔，他看著克勞德步伐飛快走過賽菲羅斯身邊，後者緊緊跟上。

－－－－－

隔沒幾天，當到達北可利爾時，米德加首都發出聲明誓言調查爆炸事故主因，也許是受到言論影響，米德加挑明若是華萊士產業所為，將採取行動進行買斷。

克勞德對這份聲明不予置評，他還是希望整件是情是個意外，即使腦海中雪崩的記憶不斷提醒自己巴雷特是最有可能引起爆炸策劃的人。

一路上，煤礦區域人們還在忙碌工作以外，街道與廣場皆小貓兩三隻，除去那些出門採買的，幾乎可說是沒什麼人。

這跟他所知道的北可利爾城截然不同。也許在這風口浪尖的時刻，眾人皆人人自危，就怕被安上爆炸事件嫌疑人身份。

幾名居民見到克勞德與賽菲羅斯都避眼快步離開，那一身像極了神羅戰士。由其是賽菲羅斯，克勞德眼尖看見了幾面牆被貼上賽菲羅斯的戰士人才招募廣告。

雖然不是本意，但兩人一踏入北可利爾，就彷彿在昭告神羅派遣戰士前來調查。

也許是好事也說不定。

－

就如同克勞德所想，兩人下榻當晚，賽菲羅斯洗漱完畢正要入睡，克勞德站在窗邊，目光由二樓看下，看見一男一女步伐飛快踏入旅店，隨後隔沒幾分鐘，門板即傳來敲門聲。

賽菲羅斯在聽見步伐時就已然起身，兩人雙雙看著門板，卻遲遲沒去應門。

敲門聲再度傳來，克勞德示意要賽菲羅斯過去，賽菲羅斯才快步走向門板，隔著門詢問。

「客房服務嗎。」

「不是，方便進去談嗎？要緊的事。」

聲音是一名女性，賽菲羅斯回頭看了克勞德，後者點頭同意後才將門打開，讓道給予外人進入後將門重新關上落鎖。

兩人身上披了斗篷，進入後將斗篷摘下，克勞德看清面容，藍眼無法控制縮了幾下，死命忍住才沒露出破綻。

那是蒂法與巴雷特…。

蒂法在看見克勞德時卻沒如此冷靜，她反而睜大雙眼，一臉不可置信死死盯著，彷彿要將克勞德看穿般。

「你…你是…。」

「妳認得我。」

「是，是的…我…我曾在尼布爾海姆見過你。」

克勞德挑眉，思考著什麼時候遇見蒂法。

「當時我還小…在後山被魔物襲擊…，是你救了我。」

「…我想起來了。」

他還記得那天是派森登大婚前夕，他回了一趟尼布爾海姆換裝前，順手救了一個在山裡遇到魔物攻擊的小孩子。

原來那孩子是蒂法…，還以為是小男孩…。

「聽我說。」

顧不上蒂法見到金髮戰士的驚訝，巴雷特焦急上前兩步，被薩非羅斯擋下。

「我不是爆炸事件的嫌疑人！」

「…我們憑甚麼相信？」

「事發當時我人在酒館裡！蒂法可以作證！」

「你大可派遣任何人去炸掉煉油廠。」

「不！我根本沒想要那麼做！」

「但是發生了，而你的嫌疑是最大的，巴雷特華萊士先生。」

銀髮戰士冷靜優雅的將巴雷特所說的全盤否決，他認為這些只是單方面說詞不足以採信，在塔克斯尚未有調查消息傳來前一切都僅供參考，巴雷特終究還是最有力的嫌疑人。

「我要怎麼說你才明白？要是真要炸何不找個最近的！還大老遠跑朱農做啥！？」

「這不是理由，你也能以此開脫。」

「你他馬的…！」

「住手！巴雷特！」

正當巴雷特一時氣極衝上前想揍上銀髮戰士一拳，後者正打算避開時，金髮戰士出面喝止讓場面瞬間停滯。

「嘖！」

「別衝動，我信你就是了。」

「教父。」

「他不是兇手，賽菲羅斯。」

聞言，賽菲羅斯挑了挑右眉，即使不知教父為何相信也只能後退兩步，目光停在克勞德微微低垂的臉。

「你信我？！」

「嗯，你就是那種，是你做的就會大聲承認，不是你做的也會極力澄清的傢伙…。」

克勞德聲音極低，像是在喃喃自語，但這句話還是讓在場所有人都聽見了，由其是巴雷特，略為尷尬地像是吃了一隻鳥一樣，支支吾吾說不出話。

「確實不是你做的，等塔克斯傳來消息，一切都真相大白。」

「那麼…」

「先回去休息吧。」

「等等！」

巴雷特正要走，蒂法急忙朝著金髮男子幾步，賽菲羅斯正想上前，克勞德卻抬頭回應才沒再阻止。

「還有其他事嗎？」

「你…你是不是克勞德？」

「…！」

「你是克勞德，我曾…」

「我的確叫做克勞德。」

將話搶斷，蒂法激動的要再上前，這次賽菲羅斯並沒有出手，也許這名女子知道些什麼，對於教父，他也是深感疑問。

「我知道你就住在尼布爾海姆，在街尾最後面那棟無人居住的屋子…，那裡…」

「對，我住在那，所以這就夠了。」

克勞德看上去有些急躁，連兩次打斷蒂法，清透的藍眼底下訴說著不可告人的秘密，像是不希望蒂法再繼續說下去。

而蒂法也感覺出來了，她還想說什麼，可在克勞德越發緊皺的眉眼下，也只能強壓回去。

「…唔，嗯。」

「沒其他事就回去吧。賽菲羅斯。」

藍眼鋒利撇了過來，即使賽菲羅斯還想在聽下去，也只能邁開步子走向門邊，開門將兩人請出去。

直到重新落鎖，教父望著窗外要自己先休息，他也只能乖乖退去外衣，站在床邊欲言又止。

「教父…。」

「別問任何事。」

他甚至還沒詢問，教父僅僅只是扭頭將視線拉回室內撇了一眼，那一瞬，藍眼底下的憂傷彷彿遍及全身，震得賽菲羅斯無法言語。

收回目光，躺回床，輾轉難眠。

－－－－－

塔克斯的調查報告讓米德加首都發出新聞稿，指出煉油廠爆炸純屬線路老舊管線爆裂所導致意外，並非人為蓄意犯案，今後所有煉油廠將以安全性為優先全部進行汰換，並派遣相關技術人員從米德加首都為首，進行遍布各地煉油廠維安工作，重新翻修。

另外，以朱農港原油溢出所造成的生態浩劫為由，將對所有大陸上，建立煉油廠並受原油波及地區進行援護，以求河流與土壤能再重新復甦，不再造成星球損耗。

這項消息一頒布，最開心的即是蒂法，她心心念念的生態浩劫終歸能得到處置，這對她來說又離魔物與人類和平共存的希望又增添不少。

而開心的還有華萊士煤礦產業，爆炸消息一出即被推上風口浪尖的巴雷特總算是鬆了一口氣，股價從爆炸事件就一路下跌，消息一出股價重新回穩，巴雷特雖然洗刷冤屈，但一想到當時還是氣得不打一處來，也怪自己當下在廣場太過衝動，毀的腸子都青了。

好在身邊還有副手傑西陪著，小小年紀的瑪琳即使這期間被同學欺負也總是回嘴幫著，威奇在網路裡跟人掐架，更別說比格斯那張臭嘴已經好一陣子只吐的出安慰。

他更感謝蒂法，感謝金髮戰士…叫啥名字來著？

「克勞德。」

「對對，他是除了你們以外，第一個相信我的傢伙。」

蒂法好心提醒，一票人在酒吧裡高興慶祝，終於又回到了平常。

－－－－－

知曉煉油廠爆炸是由線路老舊所引起，克勞德的確是放下心口大石，但他卻不敢鬆懈，思考著朱農煉油廠爆炸只不過是開頭，要想避免，還需將整個大陸上的煉油廠重新檢查過一遍才能安心。

雖說那大可讓盧法斯（派森登讓他兒子全權處理煉油廠舊汰換新事務）指派塔克斯前去處理，但克勞德還是將處於尼布爾海姆外圍那間煉油廠記在心上。

他知道那間煉油廠跟朱農是同一時期建造完工的，也因此才更想第一時間前往查探，希望能趕在意外發生之前確定是否安全無虞。

於是帶上賽菲羅斯，兩人朝著尼布爾海姆出發。


End file.
